Realize
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sekilas Ivan merasa... sekujur tubuhnya enggan menuruti perintah otaknya dan langsung memenuhi instingnya yang telah lama ditahan dengan keras. Ivan Braginsky menelan ludah. Mungkinkah... dia sudah mencapai batasnya?/"Kau... Alfa yang kuat, itu benar. Dan yang kau butuhkan adalah Omega luar biasa sepertiku, 'kan?"/Omegaverse Trilogy #2 - Student!Ivan x Student!Gilbert/Mind to RnR?


_**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia ini... entah bagaimana, semua berubah begitu cepat.

Namun, perubahan yang paling utama adalah ketika semua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki kini dibagi dengan tiga kategori seksual utama.

Alfa, Beta, Omega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omegaverse Trilogy Project**_

 _ **#2**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alfa. Kategori dominan. Sudah menjadi tugasnya mengisi hasrat kategori-kategori di bawahnya ketika sudah masuk waktu yang ditentukan. Memenuhi dan memuaskan hasrat pasangan mereka adalah kewajiban utama mereka. Alfa bisa bersama perempuan dan laki-laki Omega.

Beta. Kategori netral. Mereka sebenarnya bisa menjadi Alfa jika bersama Omega, namun bisa pula menjadi Omega jika bersama Alfa. Tugasnya fleksibel, dari menjadi pasangan hingga menjadi pengawas—dalam berbagai arti. Sama seperti Alfa, Beta masih bisa bersama perempuan meski dia sendiri bisa bersama dengan laki-laki Alfa atau Omega.

Omega. Kategori yang didominasi. Bahasa kasarnya, _submission_ atau _slave._ Sekasar atau sekuat apapun mereka di kategori ini, mau tak mau akan menunjukkan kelemahan dan ketundukan mereka di depan Alfa atau Beta ketika tiba waktunya. Jika kewajiban Alfa adalah memenuhi hasrat mereka, kewajiban Omega secara naluri adalah tunduk dan takluk pada semua perlakuan Alfa. Berbeda dari dua kategori sebelumnya, Omega tidak bisa dengan perempuan, hasratnya memicu mereka untuk menginginkan laki-laki Alfa atau Beta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warnings : Yaoi lemon, (very) hardcore, heavy language, heavy sexual contents, a bit OOC maybe**_

 _ **You've already warned**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada dasarnya, para laki-laki belum tahu apa kategori seksual mereka di awal. Mereka baru mengetahuinya setelah memasuki umur pubertas, yaitu tujuh belas tahun. Pada umur itulah, mereka akan memiliki tanda kecil di belakang leher mereka.

Simbol _Greek_ α untuk Alfa, β untuk Beta, Ω untuk Omega. Walau begitu, umumya Alfa dan Beta tidak akan menyadari perubahan pada tubuh mereka, kecuali dengan melihat simbol di tubuh mereka sendiri.

Alfa memang sama dengan Beta, tapi juga berbeda. Beta tidak mempunyai kuasa penuh atas Omega seperti Alfa. Karena itu, Omega cenderung masih bisa melawan Beta namun tidak bisa melawan Alfa sama sekali. Selain itu, perbedaan lainnya... Beta tidak bisa mencium bau khas yang dikeluarkan Omega ketika memasuki masa birahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural/Human AU**_

 _ **Main Pair : RuPru (Ivan x Gilbert)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat memasuki umur pubertas, tidak ada perubahan tubuh yang signifikan pada Alfa dan Beta selain simbol tersebut. Sangat berbeda dengan Omega yang langsung merasakan dampak luar biasa di tubuhnya selain sekedar munculnya tanda simbol.

Pada tahap pertama, Omega mulai bisa mencium bau Alfa dan semi-Alfa. Ini adalah tahap peringatan yang memberi tahu mereka bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka adalah Omega—hal ini mungkin saja terjadi bahkan sebelum mereka memasuki usia pubertas. Setelah memasuki usia tersebut, dimulailah masa dimana setiap sekali sampai beberapa kali dalam setahun mereka merasakan panas dari dalam tubuh mereka, bagian bawah tubuh mereka mengeluarkan cairan yang nantinya akan menimbulkan bau khas yang langsung tertangkap penciuman Alfa terdekat di sekitar mereka. Itu akan terus terjadi biasanya hingga sebulan penuh atau bisa lebih.

Begitu waktu ini tiba, takdir mereka ditentukan.

Apakah mereka hanya akan menjadi 'pemuas seksual' pasangan mereka? Atau...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **REALIZE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sekamar dengan Alfa sepertinya akan memberiku tantangan tersendiri."_

 _Suara seseorang di belakangnya membuat laki-laki bertubuh besar itu menoleh hingga ikut membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki lain yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur yang dipilihnya._

" _Maksudmu... aku Alfa?"_

" _Oh? Kau belum menyadarinya? Padahal baumu begitu kuat," laki-laki aneh itu mengendus-endus udara. Dengan senyumnya—yang terlihat menyebalkan—dia kembali berkata, "yah, sudahlah. Yang penting, ingat kata-kataku, meski kau Alfa, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seenaknya di kamar ini," sinisnya._

 _Yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tak suka. Dia merapikan sedikit syal yang mengalungi lehernya sebelum berdehem pelan, berniat berbalik lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan barangnya lagi. Sejujurnya, dia tak pernah memikirkan apa statusnya kelak sebagai seorang laki-laki. Tapi, mengingat ayahnya sendiri adalah Alfa... yang menurut para tetangga mereka adalah salah satu jenis Alfa terkuat yang jarang ditemui, tentu dia tidak akan kaget kalau dia—anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga—akan menjadi Alfa juga mengikuti jejak sang ayah._

 _Well, ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi. Tapi, waktu dia akan menunjukkan simbolnya sebagai Alfa masih setahun lagi. Ya sudahlah. Nanti juga dia bisa tahu sendiri apa status seksualnya. Santai saja. Tapi berhubung tidak ada gejala aneh seperti bisa mencium bau-bau khas laki-laki di sekitarnya, mungkin anak itu benar... dia seorang Alfa._

 _Tunggu... bagaimana calon teman sekamarnya di asrama ini tahu kalau dia adalah semi-Alfa?_

 _Apa jangan-jangan—_

" _Mengesampingkan status..." suara deritan kasur membuat laki-laki besar itu sedikit bergeming. Pemuda berambut putih yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa itu berjalan mendekati pasangan sekamarnya lalu menjulurkan tangannya di belakang laki-laki besar yang belum membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, "...ayo berkenalan, big boy." Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar._

" _Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt. Seperti yang telah kau perkirakan, aku memang Omega. Tapi, aku Omega yang luar biasa! Jadi, kuharap kau tidak meremehkanku."_

 _Kerutan alis di wajah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi semakin terlihat. Oh, demi apapun dia merasa tidak akan bisa menyukai teman sekamarnya ini. Kelakukannya, penampilannya—ah! Bahkan senyumnya saja begitu menyebalkan! Tapi, dia harus dewasa... kehidupan SMA-nya akan dimulai lagi dan selama tiga tahun ke depan mau tak mau dia harus bisa menerima laki-laki ini. Tidak mungkin dia bisa protes untuk mengganti pasangan sekamarnya hanya karena perasaan pribadi, 'kan?_

 _Dengan berat hati, laki-laki bersyal itu menjabat tangan yang dijulurkan padanya._

" _...Ivan Braginsky."_

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Suasana hening membuat Ivan mendadak teringat lagi pertemuan pertamanya dengan teman sekamarnya. Laki-laki yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya itu memutar-mutar bulpen di tangannya. Telunjuk di tangannya yang lain mengetuk-ngetukkan ujungnya di atas bukunya. Wajahnya merengut semakin kesal kala hidungnya menangkap bau familiar yang belakangan ini sangat mengganggu indra penciumannya.

" _Yeah,_ sampai berjumpa lagi!"— _ **KLAP—**_ suara pintu ditutup, "Oh, Ivan! Lama tidak berjumpa kawan!" teriaknya sembari menepuk pundak Ivan yang masih duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Ivan mendengus dan mendorong Gilbert menjauh. Bibirnya tersenyum, sayangnya kedua matanya tidak, "Jangan dekat-dekat ketika bau Beta-mu masih menempel pada tubuhmu, _da,_ " tangannya terasa ingin meremukkan bulpen di dalamnya, "kau mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku."

Gilbert memutar kedua bola matanya dan tertawa, "Aku sepertinya memang memiliki niat itu," ucapnya diakhiri dengan tawa mengejek. Tanpa peduli perlakuan Ivan sebelumnya, Gilbert menepuk-nepuk pundak Ivan sepuasnya baru setelah itu dia mundur, "baiklah, aku mandi dulu, tuan pintar," setelah mengatakan itu, Gilbert membuka atasannya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang cukup atletis walau tidak terlalu berotot besar, standar tubuh yang bagus untuk Omega.

Walau Ivan tidak melihat tubuh itu karena dia membelakanginya, tetap saja bau yang menempel di tubuh Gilbert semakin memekat dari sebelumnya hingga menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya erat, menahan erangan dan keinginan tubuhnya untuk berteriak marah lalu menyerang tubuh Gilbert sepenuhnya. Seakan Gilbert sengaja memancingnya... tapi mengingat perlakuan Gilbert selama ini kepadanya, Ivan lebih setuju jika berpikir laki-laki albino itu sedang mengejeknya.

Dan itu mungkin benar, dari kaca kecil yang ditempel pada dinding di hadapannya, Ivan bisa melihat Gilbert menyeringai licik di belakangnya.

"Dengarkan saranku, Ivan. Lebih baik kau mencari Omega secepatnya," Gilbert mengambil handuknya yang digantung di ujung ruangan, "demi kebaikanmu juga, aku kasihan melihatmu hanya menelan ludah sendirian di sini sementara aku sudah ditandai Beta-ku beberapa kali," lanjutnya.

Ivan hanya tertawa hambar, "Bukan urusanmu, _da._ Lagipula, jika hanya ditandai Beta, aku pikir kau belum punya hak untuk membanggakan diri padaku," ekspresi Gilbert berubah dan Ivan segera menyadari hal itu, dia kembali melanjutkan, "biarkan aku bertanya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Gil."

Senyum Ivan memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kau berkali-kali memilih Beta meski sebenarnya kau bisa mendapatkan Alfa... kenapa?"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Dan sesuai dugaan, Gilbert langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Selalu menghindar setiap diberi pertanyaan yang bersangkutan, entah kenapa Gilbert tak mau menjawabnya. Yang jelas, meski tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban, setidaknya kamar mereka jadi sedikit lebih tenang karena setelah ini Gilbert akan diam untuk beberapa waktu ke depan sampai nanti tiba waktunya topik baru yang bisa membawa mereka kembali masuk ke dalam percakapan. Ivan memperhatikan pintu kamar mandi di kamar mereka sebelum dia memejamkan kembali kedua matanya lalu memutar posisi duduknya lagi. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Tidak peduli, Ivan dan Gilbert akan kembali pada prinsip mereka masing-masing.

Mereka memang teman sekamar. Mereka memang tinggal bersama. Mereka memang tidur di satu ruangan yang sama.

Tapi, masalah pribadi tidak akan mereka rasakan bersama.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika rata-rata pemilik status Alfa memiliki tabiat buruk secara individual. Mereka dominan, ya. Mereka sombong, ya. Mereka posesif, ya. Mereka diktator, ya. Mereka licik, ya. Mereka picik, ya. Mereka memiliki status teratas sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melawan—mau sebrengsek apapun mereka...

...ya.

Ivan Braginsky mengetahui semuanya bahkan tanpa perlu membaca buku sebagaimana yang disarankan ayahnya. Tidak, bahkan jauh sebelum dia menjadi Alfa seperti sekarang. Hidup sebagai seorang anak Alfa membuat Ivan lebih mempersiapkan dirinya. Tapi, meski orang-orang di sekitarnya memberi informasi betapa brengseknya seorang Alfa itu, dia tak dapat melihatnya dari sosok ayahnya yang begitu berwibawa, tegas, dan menghargai sekitarnya.

Karena itulah, Ivan memilih netral pada sekitarnya. Dia tidak benci menjadi Alfa, tapi tidak suka juga. Biasa saja. Dia hanya tak ingin terlalu mengandalkan statusnya dalam kehidupan bersosialisasinya. Hanya saja, karena tubuhnya yang besar dan seperti kata Gilbert, aura Alfanya begitu kuat, tidak banyak yang berani mendekatinya. Seakan dirinya hanya berdiri di tempatnya saja sudah cukup mengintimidasi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ivan akui dia tak pernah memiliki teman dekat sebelumnya, baru setelah dia masuk _Universal Highschool_ lha, dia bertemu Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Alfred F. Jones.

Gilbert mungkin karena mereka memang sekamar. Ivan tak bisa menampik pemikiran kalau Gilbert mungkin saja terpaksa menemaninya karena mau tak mau mereka harus saling tolong menolong dalam satu kamar ini. Beda dengan Alfred sebagai orang pertama yang bahkan berani memukul bahunya dengan kepalan tinju di pertemuan pertama mereka. Belakangan Ivan baru mengetahuinya, mungkin anak _American_ itu berani padanya karena mereka sesama Alfa dan... bukan sembarang Alfa. Entahlah, Ivan merasa bisa mencium bau Alfred berbeda dari para Alfa lainnya. Mungkinkah Alfred juga termasuk jenis Alfa langka seperti dirinya?

Mengesampingkan betapa menyebalkannya dua orang terdekat dalam hidupnya saat ini, Ivan masih merasa bersyukur... setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar sendiri di kehidupan SMA ini. Ngomong-ngomong, _Universal Highschool_ memang Sekolah Menengah Atas yang mencampurkan Alfa, Beta, dan Omega dengan maksud memperbaiki hubungan sosial anak-anak yang disekolahkan di sini kelak. Meski begitu, banyak pula SMA yang hanya menerima Alfa atau hanya menerima Beta atau bahkan hanya menerima Omega. Umumnya, sekolah yang seperti itu akan menambah ilmu menyangkut status mereka. Yang paling utama adalah pelajaran _Sex._

Di _Universal Highschool_ juga sebenarnya ada kelas yang memasukkan unsur status seksual mereka. Jika sudah jadwalnya, mereka akan dikelompokkan pergolongan masing-masing dan pelajaran pun dimulai pada kelas yang telah disiapkan.

Ivan baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya tersebut. Dia sedang membaca bukunya ketika berjalan di koridor, buku yang memiliki judul 'Posisi _Sex_ yang Tepat untuk Menaklukan Omega Berdasarkan Jenisnya'. Ivan selalu menganggap materi yang menyangkut status seksual mereka ini sebenarnya tak penting, tapi tak ada lagi buku yang bisa dibacanya untuk mengalihkan rasa kesal karena sebagian besar orang-orang memperhatikannya setiap dia sedang berjalan sendirian. Para Omega terutama. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya bukan berarti tidak ada yang tidak mau _mating_ dengannya, 'kan?

 _Well,_ terutama untuk Alfa kuat seperti dirinya. Wajar saja jika orang-orang penasaran seperti apa Ivan Braginsky dan kekuatannya di atas kasur.

 _ **BRUK**_

Ivan tersentak kaget ketika tak sengaja buku yang dipegangnya menabrak sesuatu—yang dia perkirakan adalah kepala orang. Langsung menutup bukunya, Ivan berujar ceroboh, "Maaf—"

" _Bloody hell!_ Lihat lihat kalau jalan, bodoh!" kedua mata Ivan mengerjap melihat laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu melepas kacamata baca yang dikenakannya dan menunjuknya kesal. Persis seperti gaya guru yang akan memarahi muridnya—atau memang akan begitu, "Lebih dari itu, jangan membaca sambil berjalan! Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama!?" teriaknya makin kesal. Hal ini membuat orang-orang mulai menjauh dari posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Tertawa hambar, Ivan menyipitkan kedua matanya tak tenang, "Maaf, _Mr. Arthur,_ aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, _da,_ " Ivan memasukkan bukunya itu ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Setelah itu, dia kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya menenangkan Arthur Kirkland yang masih mendengus kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mungkin dia akan membuat alasan lain untuk menjauh dari salah satu guru _killer_ tersebut sampai hidungnya menangkap sesuatu.

Bau ini... rasanya pernah dia cium di suatu tempat.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun!?" Arthur mulai kesal. Ya, dia akui dia sempat merasa terintimidasi dengan sosok Ivan Braginsky yang sering menjadi perbincangan orang-orang sekitarnya—bahkan di ruang guru. Tapi, insting gurunya mengalahkan segalanya, "Ivan—"

"Anu..." kedua alis Ivan tertarik membentuk ekspresi ragu di wajahnya. Dia melihat ke kanan kiri sebelum sedikit membungkuk dan berbicara, "...kau sudah ditandai Alfred, _da_?"

Detik pertama, muka Arthur masih datar.

Detik kedua, dua bola matanya membulat dan semburat merah tipis mulai muncul di wajahnya.

Detik ketiga, Arthur menggertakkan giginya dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

Detik keempat, warna merah memenuhi wajahnya.

Detik kelima, warna merah semakin pekat dan asap seakan keluar dari ujung kepalanya.

Ah.

Sepertinya benar.

"JA-JANGAN MENANYAKAN YANG TIDAK PERLU, IVAN BRAGINSKY!" teriak Arthur secara reflek. Ivan kembali mengangkat tangannya, memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan gurunya yang mulai meledak itu. Ya, dia pernah mendengar desas-desus bahwa gurunya yang paling muda di sekolah ini adalah Omega. Alfa tak bisa mengenali Omega selama dia belum masuk masa _heat._ Hanya Omega yang bisa mengenali Alfa kapanpun.

Hanya saja, kabar tentang Alfred dan Arthur yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan mungkin sudah menjamur di sekolah ini. Ivan tak bisa berhenti mengulum senyumnya membayangkan ada sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuat Alfred mati kutu di depannya sekarang. Memang, bau Omega yang sudah ditandai ini pasti sudah tercium dengan siapa saja, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan Ivan menggoda Alfred. Lagipula belum tentu orang-orang yang tahu Arthur sudah ditandai Alfa itu mengenali bau Alfa tersebut sebagai bau Alfred yang—pernah—paling dibencinya.

"Hei! Aku masih belum selesai!" wajah Arthur masih memerah, tapi kedua alis tebalnya masih mengernyit dalam. Berusaha terlihat tegas seperti di awal, "Jangan diam-diam mengulum senyum seperti itu! Kau membuatku merinding!" ketusnya.

Ivan tertawa, "Tidak, hanya saja aku senang sekali dengan informasi baru yang kudapatkan ini," entah kemana rasa segannya pada Arthur, Ivan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "siapa sangka Alfred malah menjadikan pria yang—katanya—paling dibencinya itu menjadi Omeganya?" tanya Ivan dengan nada ceria di kata-kata terakhirnya.

Mendengar ini, Arthur sedikit tersentak, "I-Itu kecelakaan, apa boleh buat, 'kan!?" pria beriris hijau _emerald_ itu memeluk bukunya semakin erat. Arthur melirik Ivan sedikit enggan, "Kudengar kau salah satu teman dekat Alfred."

"Oh? Em... bisa dibilang begitu... mungkin, _da,_ " jawab Ivan dengan tenang. Setelah itu, pria tinggi besar tersebut memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan _childish_ miliknya, "lucu sekali, padahal Alfred bilang dia tidak akan mau dengan pria tua yang galak seperti anda—dia bahkan bilang tidak mungkin ada yang mau denganmu, _Mr._ Arthur~ benar, 'kan Alfred?" ucapnya diakhiri dengan nada sedikit tinggi pada orang yang beberapa meter di belakang Arthur.

Muka Alfred F. Jones langsung syok setelah berusaha mendiamkan Ivan dari jauh tapi gagal. Dan muka syok itu berubah pucat begitu dia merasakan aura membunuh dari Omega—kekasihnya—yang membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. Alfred membayangkan wajah Arthur yang sedang marah, namun yang dia dapat adalah senyum Arthur yang tidak biasa itu dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

Ahaha.

Dia benar-benar marah.

"Boleh aku mendengar kelanjutannya, Alfred? Apa saja yang sudah kau bicarakan tentangku, hm?" tanyanya. Ah, Alfred tidak tahan lagi, dia langsung berbalik dan lari dengan cepat. " _YOU BLOODY WANKER COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING JERK!_ " teriaknya menggema di lorong sebelum ikut lari dengan cepat mengejar Alfred. Mengabaikan Ivan yang masih tertawa santai sembari melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan baru yang kini menghilang ke belokan di ujung.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Ivan menghela napas. Perasaannya jadi sedikit lebih lega setiap melihat Alfred tersiksa. Haha, menyenangkan sekali. Ivan kembali berjalan menuju asramanya seperti rencananya semula. Kali ini tidak sembari membaca buku seperti di awal, berjalan tegak dengan tas di bahunya agar dia tidak menabrak orang lagi seperti tadi. Dalam perjalanan, karena telah mencium bau Arthur, hidung Ivan jadi lebih peka dan mencium berbagai macam bau di sekitarnya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Pada dasarnya, Alfa hanya bisa mengenali sesama Alfa yang masing-masing memiliki bau sendiri yang khas. Namun, untuk yang baunya sangat khas hingga gampang diingat, biasanya terbatas untuk beberapa _ultimate_ Alfa. Selain itu, Alfa juga bisa membedakan mana Omega yang ditandai dengan bau Alfanya atau Alfa yang memiliki bau itu sendiri. Ini cukup membantu, karena jika ada kemungkinan ada Omega yang tiba-tiba masuk masa birahinya di tempat umum, tidak akan ada yang tergoda karena baunya sudah dicampur dengan bau Alfa yang sekaligus memperingatkan bagi siapapun yang akan macam-macam dengan Omeganya.

Sisi positifnya untuk Omega yang telah memiliki bau Alfa, dia akan terlindung dari berbagai bentuk pelecehan seksual oleh para laki-laki yang memiliki status di atasnya. Inilah mengapa sebenarnya ada hukum lisan bahwa Omega harus dimiliki Alfa untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Hanya Alfa. Tidak Beta. Tidak yang lain.

Beta... ah, Ivan jadi teringat dengan pasangan sekamarnya.

Bau Alfa di tubuh Omega bisa hilang jika Alfa yang bersangkutan sudah mati atau memang sudah lama tidak _mating_ dengan Omeganya. Tapi, bau Alfa sangat kuat dan tidak mudah dihilangkan oleh Alfa lain. Umumnya akan menyakiti hidung Alfa yang berniat merebut Omega yang sudah dimiliki Alfa lain. Beda halnya dengan Beta, sesuai urutan hukum alam dimana Beta masih di bawah Alfa, bau Beta belum cukup kuat untuk mengamankan Omeganya. Bau Beta bisa mudah hilang jika Omeganya direbut oleh Alfa. Bahkan jika Omega masuk ke masa birahi, Alfa bisa mengabaikan bau Beta yang tercampur di tubuhnya dan tetap menyerang Omega tersebut mengikuti instingnya.

Kalau begitu, kenapa Gilbert selalu memilih Beta?

Ivan mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi mengingat, ini bukan urusannya.

Saat pria besar itu membuka mata, ternyata dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Ivan menghela napas sembari membuka pintunya sebelum bau yang sangat dia kenal memaksa masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Reflek, Ivan menutup hidungnya dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam, mengunci pintu agar bau tersebut tidak keluar dari kamar mereka.

"G-Gil?" Ivan mencoba memanggil kala sebelah tangannya menjepit hidungnya, berusaha tidak menghirup bau racun yang dapat membuat tubuhnya bereaksi. Terlebih ketika dia melihat ke arah kasur tempat Gilbert tidur, dia melihat laki-laki itu mengangkat pantatnya ke udara sementara kedua tangannya meremas sprei di bawahnya.

Gilbert yang memejamkan kedua matanya erat langsung membuka mata begitu mendengar suara lain, "Ah? I-Ivan?" mati-matian menahan dirinya, Gilbert bangkit dan melihat Ivan dengan kedua iris merahnya yang berusaha dia buat terlihat mengintimidasi, "Bisa... keluar... dulu? O-Obat penahanku ha-habis," di tengah deru napasnya, dia berusaha berbicara.

Ivan sedikit melotot, ingin mengajak berdebat betapa cerobohnya teman sekamarnya itu tapi percuma. Jika dia melepaskan hidungnya sekarang, maka selesai sudah. Dia dapat melirik tonjolan di celananya mulai terlihat—jelas tidak mungkin dia keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini, "IVAN!" teriakan Gilbert membuatnya menoleh. Kini laki-laki yang sudah berkeringat di sekujur tubuhnya itu menatap Ivan garang, "Aku tahu... kau tahu. A-Aku percaya padamu..." Ivan masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, Gilbert berteriak lagi.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, Ivan!"

Kata-kata ini sukses membuat Ivan membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tapi, justru memicu perdebatan baru, "Kalau begitu telepon dia ke sini dan suruh dia memasuki lubangmu itu sekarang juga!" balasnya kesal—Ivan telah reflek melepas pegangannya pada hidungnya. Dia berjalan mendekati kasur Gilbert dengan maksud mengambil Hp temannya itu dan menelpon siapapun itu Beta bodoh yang bahkan tidak dapat merasakan Omeganya sedang tersiksa di sini. Tapi, Ivan tidak menemukannya, "Dimana Hpmu—"

"Hah, hah... Ivan—" sepertinya kesalahan baru telah dibuat. Ketika Omega yang sedang di dalam masa _heat-_ nya mencium bau Alfa meski hanya sekilas mampu membuat tubuhnya kembali berjengit kaget, "—ah! Ah! Tubuhku... kenapa—ngh!" erangnya semakin keras. Ujung-ujung jarinya telah memerah meremas bantalnya sendiri.

Sebagaimana insting memberi tahunya bahwa ada seseorang di sini yang bisa—pasti—memuaskan hasratnya, tanpa diminta tubuhnya akan berlonjak senang. Gilbert belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum. Tentu saja ketika dia selalu memilih Beta yang berada di dekatnya untuk memuaskannya.

Melihat ini, baik Gilbert dan Ivan semakin frustasi. Mungkin Gilbert memang harus merasa beruntung, pemuda _Russian_ yang sekamar dengannya ini adalah jenis Alfa kuat yang masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Ditambah dengan bau Beta yang masih menyelip di baunya, mungkin itu juga yang mampu membuat Ivan menahan diri walau tidak tahu berapa lama lagi.

Demi kebaikan dirinya dan Gilbert, Ivan menggertakkan giginya dan membuka laci-laci hingga lemari—mencari sesuatu yang akhirnya dia temukan di bawah kasur Gilbert. Sesuatu yang sangat dianjurkan untuk dimiliki seorang Omega, sesuatu yang sudah bukan rahasia lagi, melainkan sudah menjadi hukum tertulis di beberapa negara pada zaman ini. Gilbert sedang memejamkan kedua matanya sehingga tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang Ivan lakukan. Suara barang yang sedang dibongkar baru membuat Gilbert membuka matanya dengan lemas.

"I...van?"

"Apa boleh buat," Ivan melempar tas hingga syal dan jas sekolahnya ke sembarang tempat sementara dia membuka sepatunya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur Gilbert. Pria berambut putih itu membuka penuh kedua matanya, mencoba menatap Ivan dengan tatapan mengancam meski tatapan itu dengan mudah hilang ketika Ivan menatapnya dingin. Ah, Alfa itu sudah sangat marah, "jika kau terus seperti ini, aku juga yang susah, _da._ Karena itu, bertahanlah dengan ini untuk sementara," bisiknya serius.

Gilbert tidak mengerti maksudnya hingga Ivan menarik celananya kasar. Sontak, Gilbert berusaha berontak dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, menatap panik ketika Ivan berhasil membuka celana dalamnya dan jari-jari Ivan memasuki lubangnya yang sudah sangat basah, "Akh! Ivan! Hentikan! Berhenti!" teriak Gilbert. Tapi, bukan suara depresi Gilbert yang didengarnya, kepala Ivan sudah terlanjur pusing dengan bau-bau pekat yang semakin mengganggu indra perasanya.

"Diam." Perintah Ivan yang sangat mutlak sebagai seorang Alfa mampu membuat tubuh Gilbert tenang—meski itu bukan keinginan sang Omega. Gilbert menggertakkan giginya dan mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang bergetar antara ketakutan dan terangsang. Sementara itu, Ivan mengambil _vibrator_ di belakang tubuhnya.

Dingin. Itu satu kata yang langsung masuk ke dalam kepala Gilbert begitu merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Gilbert langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah mainan _sex_ yang biasa digunakannya ketika sedang tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menemaninya di masa _heat_ seperti ini. Dengan posisi terlentang di atas kasur dan kedua kaki di samping kanan kiri tubuh Ivan, Gilbert melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal di bawahnya, mendesah keras sejadi-jadinya.

Ivan menggertakkan giginya sebelum menambah kecepatan tangannya yang memasukkan dan mengeluarkan _vibrator_ itu dari lubang anal Gilbert. Tangannya yang lain mengocok kejantanan Gilbert menyesuaikan dengan kecepatan tangannya, "Cepat keluar dan selesaikan semua ini, _da._ "

"Ngh... Ah! Ah! Um..." Gilbert mengangguk pelan. Tidak sanggup melawan atau memikirkan kata-kata lain ketika tangan Ivan bergerak semakin cepat dan mulai menyalakan _vibrator_ tersebut. Lelehan air mata mulai jatuh dari ujung kedua matanya. Secara reflek, Gilbert menyilangkan kedua kakinya di belakang punggung Ivan. Meminta Alfa itu tidak menjauh darinya apapun yang terjadi.

Berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Ivan tahu tubuh Gilbert sama seperti tubuhnya yang akan mengikuti insting dan mengabaikan pola pikir logika masing-masing. Ivan memasukkan _vibrator_ tersebut semakin dalam, melesakkannya dengan kasar lalu menekan tombol tertinggi. Perlakuan ini sukses membuat Gilbert berteriak histeris dan melengkungkan tubuhnya, _vibrator_ itu bergerak dan bergetar sendiri mencari titik prostatnya. Sementara itu, Ivan tetap mengocok benda Gilbert sembari memajukan tubuhnya, memasukkan _nipple_ kanan Gilbert ke dalam mulutnya, memainkannya dengan lidahnya.

Kedua tangan Gilbert tak sanggup menahan diri lagi, akhirnya mendarat di kepala Ivan, menjambak rambut Alfa itu dengan sisa kekuatan yang tersisa. Ivan telah menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memainkan kedua _nipple_ Gilbert sementara dia mencium leher Omega tersebut—memberi rangsangan lebih. Saat itulah, meski hanya sekilas, Gilbert dapat merasakan tonjolan yang masih tertutup celana di atasnya itu menggesek kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak.

"...Van... Ivan..." awalnya Ivan mengabaikan panggilan itu sampai Gilbert kembali bersuara dengan bisikan lemah, "...buka—ngh! Ah—ce-celanamu."

Sedikit kaget, Ivan sempat terdiam beberapa saat lalu menggeleng pelan. Tidak sempat bertanya, Ivan sudah lebih dulu mencium keningnya lalu kembali bangkit dari posisinya. Ivan menarik kedua kaki Gilbert hingga Omega itu kembali berposisi menungging. Kembali dibantu dengan tangannya, _vibrator_ itu ditarik keluar lalu didorong masuk dengan keras, sukses membuat Gilbert berteriak histeris dan lidahnya nyaris keluar ketika ujung mainan itu menabrak prostatnya dengan tepat, "Ah! AAAH! NGH! IVAN!"

Ivan menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, dia juga mulai menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia bisa. Dia bisa melewati semua ini. Dia terus mempercepat kerjanya hingga dia melihat Gilbert semakin menundukkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal dan kedua kakinya semakin terbuka lebar, Ivan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kejantanan Gilbert, membuat laki-laki itu berteriak semakin kencang. Dan dorongan terakhir sukses membuat Gilbert berteriak panjang dan cairannya keluar deras di tangan Ivan, mengenai perut dan sprei kasurnya sendiri.

Beberapa saat mereka mengatur napas masing-masing, tubuh Gilbert jatuh lunglai di hadapannya. Ivan bisa merasakan perih yang menyiksa di celananya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kedua matanya tertutup poni dan Gilbert yang telah kembali membuka matanya tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Ivan saat ini. Dia bangkit dari posisinya lalu mendekati Ivan yang masih duduk di posisinya.

Ivan masih belum berkutik ketika Gilbert merangkak mendekatinya. Baru setelah tangan Gilbert memegang sabuknya, Ivan kaget dan segera menangkap pergelangan tangan itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Ivan membuat Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau sudah membantuku, apa salahnya jika aku membalasnya?" seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan pemuda _Prussian_ tersebut, "Jangan khawatir! Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan _awesome blowjob_ dariku!" ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tapi, Ivan sama sekali tidak menyukai senyuman itu. Dia menampik tangan Gilbert yang langsung merintih karena perbuatannya terlalu kasar. Mungkin Gilbert akan marah seandainya Ivan tidak lebih dulu berbicara, "Dengar, aku menahan diriku mati-matian karena kau yang merengek memintaku untuk tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Aku membantumu melepaskan hasratmu agar baumu tidak mengganggu lima indraku lebih lama lagi!" Ivan mengatur napas beberapa saat setelah berbicara cukup panjang, lalu dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa maumu, _da._ Tapi, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku masih punya prinsip untuk tidak merebut Omega orang lain."

Gilbert sedikit kaget melihat Ivan yang biasanya hanya berbicara seadanya dan masih dengan senyum yang menempel di wajahnya itu berbicara padanya seperti sekarang ini. Dia mengerti Ivan sedang serius sekarang, walau begitu—"Tapi—"

"Lalu katakan itu jika urusanmu sendiri sudah selesai, _da,_ " Ivan melirik bagian bawah Gilbert sebelum membuang wajahnya lagi, "dengan mainan tidak mungkin selesai sekali, 'kan? Ekspresi wajah dan 'adik'mu juga menunjukkannya."

Wajah Gilbert langsung memerah begitu mendengar ini. Dia langsung duduk dan menutup bagian vitalnya dengan tangannya dan membuang wajahnya yang setengah kesal—meski masih memerah. Ivan tidak menyadari itu dan dia menghela napas lagi kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baiklah, hal seperti ini memang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi untuk Alfa dan Omega yang tinggal sekamar. Terlebih jika keduanya belum memiliki klaim mutlak atas pasangan mereka sendiri.

Keduanya terus terdiam beberapa saat sampai Ivan berdiri dari kasur sang Omega. Rasanya _awkward—_ jujur saja. Gilbert berbisik pelan, "Mau kemana?"

Ivan menoleh sedikit lalu menggaruk pipinya canggung, "Mengurus masalahku," jawabnya sembari menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. Dengan senyum _poker face_ miliknya, Ivan melanjutkan, "kau juga selesaikan _._ Aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini, _da,_ " suaranya mengandung nada yang tidak bisa dibantah dan Gilbert segera menyadarinya.

Tidak ada reaksi, meski begitu Ivan tidak peduli dan berjalan ke kamar mandi mereka. Di dalam, Ivan langsung membuka celananya. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan setiap mulutnya terbuka uap panas seakan keluar dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya telah penuh berbagai macam ekspresi Gilbert yang tenggelam di kenikmatan beberapa waktu lalu. Setiap dia berusaha menyingkirkannya, justru bertambah buruk. Ivan menyerah, akhirnya dia memijat, mengurut, dan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan wajah Gilbert yang terus menempel tanpa mau keluar dari kepalanya.

Ivan mengerang frustasi, dengan geraman yang terdengar hingga keluar membuat tubuh Gilbert kembali berjengit. Tubuhnya kembali diselimuti hasrat yang berteriak minta dipuaskan. Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba membayangkan wajah pasangan sahnya tapi... gagal. Wajah Ivan saat berada di atasnya sebelumnya membuat Gilbert tak sanggup berkonsentrasi memikirkan yang lain. Ditambah suara geraman khas Alfa yang tak bisa Ivan tahan terdengar tak jauh dari posisinya.

Oh, bahkan dia mulai membuat bayangan sendiri. Bagaimana saat Ivan menyentuhnya, bagaimana saat napas berat laki-laki Alfa itu di telinganya, bagaimana saat laki-laki _Russian_ itu mengurungnya di bawah tubuhnya. Dia membayangkan semua itu sembari memasukkan jari-jarinya sendiri ke dalam lubangnya yang telah basah oleh cairan alaminya. Tak beda jauh dari Ivan, Gilbert pun mulai mengerang frustasi.

Gawat.

Tidak.

Tidak boleh.

Sungguh, keduanya segera menyadari mereka akan menemui masalah yang—sangat—berat.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Bau Beta di tubuhmu tidak berubah, _na?_ "

Pertanyaan salah satu teman baiknya itu membuat Gilbert tersadar dari lamunannya sejak dia mulai meminum susu kotak miliknya. Dengan ekspresi malas, iris merah itu melirik wajah _Spaniard_ di sampingnya lalu melepas mulutnya dari ujung sedotan, "Tentu tidak akan berubah. Apa yang kau harapkan?" sambar Gilbert sedikit kesal namun di sisi lain ada nada bercanda juga.

" _Mon ami,_ kami hanya penasaran," pria berambut pirang di depan Gilbert, berkebangsaan _French_ itu melirik temannya yang di awal berbicara lalu menatap Gilbert lagi, "kapan kau akan mengganti bau itu dengan Alfa, hm?" tanya Francis Bonnefoy dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Ya ya, untuk kebaikanmu juga Gil. Aku tahu kau selalu menjadi incaran kaum Alfa di sekitar kita. Bau Beta kan tidak bisa benar-benar melindungimu," Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tertawa lalu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya—sangat kontras dengan kulit tan seksinya, "aku saja menandai Lovi sesering mungkin untuk benar-benar memastikan dia terjaga setiap hari ehe~" ucapnya dengan santai.

Francis memutar kedua bola matanya, "Itu sih kau sendiri yang kebelet, dasar mesum."

" _Bien,_ aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari kau, Fran."

"Ah sudahlah kalian, aku sudah cukup _awesome_ tanpa Alfa, oke!?" sahut Gilbert dengan ekspresi gerah di wajahnya. Dia meletakkan kotak susunya di atas meja lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Aku bebas dan akan selalu begitu. Kalian tahu aku! Omega luar biasa sepertiku tidak akan semudah itu dimiliki oleh mereka—err, kaum Alfa!" teriak Gilbert dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Antonio dan Francis menatap satu sama lain lalu balik menatap Gilbert bersamaan, "Jangan lupa dengan Alfa dan Beta yang selalu bersamamu ini, Gil," ucap Francis diakhiri tawanya—diikuti pula oleh Antonio. Saat Gilbert memutar kedua bola matanya, Francis kembali berbicara, "lagipula dimiliki Alfa bukan berarti kau tidak bebas, 'kan? Malah kau akan terhindar dari rasa harus waspada karena bahaya mengintaimu dimana-mana," jelas pria berambut pirang lumayan panjang itu dengan tenang.

Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tak suka. Dia mendengus lalu melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Pertama, kalian temanku dan aku tidak dimiliki oleh kalian. Kedua, hanya karena Alfa itu status tertinggi, maka kami—para Omega—harus tunduk dan patuh pada mereka, bukankah itu _absurd?_ " Gilbert membuang wajahnya, melihat keluar dari jendela di sampingnya, "Dengan memiliki bau Alfa, maka Omega akan terlindungi. Itu berarti tanpa Alfa, Omega hanyalah _sex slave_ lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan butuh perlindungan layaknya binatang peliharaan. Apa itu terdengar lucu bagi kalian?" tanya Gilbert dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

Antonio memasang ekspresi khawatir, "Bukan itu maksud kami, Gil—"

"Bukan keinginanku juga menjadi Omega!" Gilbert mendobrak meja lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Dengan kerutan alis namun tetap menyeringai, pria albino itu melanjutkan, "Aku akan membuktikan pada para Alfa yang sombong itu kalau masih ada Omega yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi dan aku tidak butuh bau mereka untuk melindungiku! _Danke!_ " ucapnya kesal kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket merahnya.

Francis dan Antonio kembali bertatapan—tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi sedikit tegang. Ketiga teman yang sudah bersama sejak kecil ini memang sudah sangat tahu dengan sifat masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya umur mereka memasuki penentuan status seksual, siapa sangka ketiga teman yang selalu bersama itu ternyata mewakili setiap kategori. Antonio menjadi Alfa, Francis menjadi Beta, dan yang paling di luar dugaan adalah teman mereka yang paling aktif mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan di luar sekolah itu—Gilbert, dia menjadi Omega.

Pertama kali yang menyadarinya tentu Gilbert—dimana Omegalah yang mengalami perubahan tubuh pertama kali dari tiga golongan yang ada. Dia mulai bisa mencium ada yang berbeda pada Antonio dari sebelumnya. Dari bentuk tubuh yang semakin bertambah tegap dan kekar lalu yang paling mengganggu... bau itu. Membuat Francis kewalahan karena Gilbert secara terang-terangan tidak mau bersama Antonio untuk beberapa waktu, belum terbiasa dengan bau seorang semi-Alfa dan juga Alfa-Alfa di sekitarnya. Setelah membiasakan diri dan akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah Omega, baru mereka bertiga bisa bersama lagi.

Sebagai Beta, Francis tidak merasa ada masalah. Malah dia bersyukur, mengingat dia memiliki hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Kalau begini, dia akan merasa aman karena tidak bisa mencium bau Alfa atau Omega di sekitarnya. Tapi, dia tetap mengerti. Apalagi dua sahabat terbaiknya adalah Alfa dan Omega, membuat dia mempelajari kebiasaan keduanya perlahan tapi pasti dan membantu memberi solusi yang tepat—mengingat Francis yang paling ahli dalam soal hubungan asmara. Percayalah.

Gilbert mungkin akan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya jika tangan Antonio tidak menangkap pergelangannya dengan cepat, "Hei ayolah, kita belum selesai, Gil," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model sedikit berantakan itu. Kedua matanya menyipit sebelum menarik tangan Gilbert sampai dia duduk kembali di tempatnya, "lagipula jika kau melihat dengan sudut pandang seperti itu, kau malah membuat kaummu terkesan semakin rendah!" lanjut Antonio, menatap iris merah Gilbert dengan mata hijaunya yang sekilas terlihat bersinar tajam.

"Aku tidak—"

"Yah, mengesampingkan pendapat masing-masing," Francis masih tetap santai di tempatnya, kini dia menopang dagunya sembari mengulum senyum di wajahnya. Menatap Gilbert dengan kedua alis terangkat bermaksud menggoda, "untuk kau yang masih sering didekati Alfa, apa sama sekali tidak ada yang menangkap hatimu atau minimal menarik perhatianmu, _mon cher?_ " tanyanya.

Gilbert semakin kesal, tapi dia tidak dapat menghindar, tangan Antonio masih setia mencengkramnya. Kedua teman baiknya sedang senyum-senyum menunggu jawabannya. _Hell,_ tidak bisakah mereka berhenti memasang wajah menyebalkan itu? Mendengus lalu menyeringai sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, Gilbert akhirnya bersuara.

"Hmph, sudah pasti tidak..."

Mendadak. Sangat mendadak.

Wajah Ivan Braginsky muncul sekilas di kepalanya dan Gilbert reflek membuka kedua matanya.

"...e-ehem! Tidak—Tidak ada!"

Menyadari jeda yang ada membuat Francis tak akan melepaskan Gilbert begitu saja. Dengan senyum predatornya, laki-laki beriris _violet_ tua itu langsung bertanya, "Hmmm, yakin~?" dan sesuai harapan, Gilbert langsung menghindar dari tatapannya dengan panik.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, kesesese!" dengan pelan, pria albino itu melepas tangannya dari genggaman Antonio lalu dia memundurkan kursinya, berniat pergi dari tempatnya sekarang juga. Seperti ingin lari dari sesuatu, "Kalian ingin bertanya padaku tentang Alfa berapa kali juga percuma, jawabanku akan terus sama! Kalian keras kepala sekali sih!" gerutu pria _Prussian_ tersebut.

Namun, mengabaikan temannya yang sedang diinterogasi, Francis memasang wajah sok berpikirnya. Melihat ke atas sembari mengelus-elus jenggot tipisnya, "Oh ya jadi teringat... kalau tidak salah teman sekamarmu itu Alfa, 'kan? Ngg, siapa namanya Toni?"

Kedua bola mata Gilbert membulat kaget.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Antonio juga ikut berpikir, "Ah! Ivan Braginsky—ya, itu namanya!" dia langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gilbert yang sudah berwajah pucat di depan mereka, "Dia jenis Alfa yang langka, Gil. Masa' sih kau tidak tertarik padanya? Kau pasti sering mencium baunya, 'kan?" tanya pria _Spaniard_ itu _to the point_ dengan wajah polosnya.

Gilbert menelan ludahnya dan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak tidak, sekali dia Alfa tetap saja Alfa. Aku tidak akan tertarik sedikitpun dengannya," melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Gilbert mendengus dan menyeringai namun kedua matanya melihat ke arah lain agar tidak menatap langsung kedua temannya, "lagipula meski dia bukan Alfa, _freaky nerd_ seperti dia tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian _awesome man_ sepertiku!" ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

Francis mendengus kesal sebelum tertawa kecil, "Kau bilang kami keras kepala tapi kau sendiri yang paling keras kepala, Gilly," ucapnya dan Antonio tertawa mendengar ini. Diam sebentar, mendadak Francis mendapat ide lalu kembali melanjutkan, "bagaimana kalau begini? Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan itu karena _freaky nerd_ Ivan belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun?"

 _Skak mat._ Gilbert terlihat tersentak dan langsung menatap Francis yang tersenyum puas di depannya. Tapi sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suara, Antonio lebih dulu menyahut.

"Eeeh!? Dia belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun? Berarti dia belum memiliki Omeganya sendiri? Dia belum pernah menandai siapapun?" tanya Antonio bertubi-tubi. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kaget.

Francis tertawa, "Hahahaha, aku juga kaget saat mendengarnya pertama kali dari informan yang paling terpercaya. Tapi, kupikir bukan tidak mungkin juga, kau lihat Ivan memang selalu sendiri, 'kan? Dia tidak terlihat sudah memiliki pasangan spesial—setidaknya dari gerak-geriknya."

Jawaban ini membuat Antonio menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tapi... kudengar dari Lovi, meski begitu Ivan sering jadi bahan perbincangan para Omega sih," menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Antonio tersenyum, "dan beberapa waktu lalu ada Omega yang bercerita karena pernah mencoba mendekati Ivan tapi tidak berhasil—dia tidak kuat. Aura Ivan terlalu kuat malah membuat Omega itu akhirnya lari ketakutan," jelasnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Serius? Berarti kalau sudah ada yang berani mencoba mendekatinya langsung begitu..." Francis melirik Gilbert lalu semakin menyeringai, "...cepat atau lambat Ivan mungkin akan menandai Omega pribadinya."

Dan perkataan Francis itu benar-benar sukses membuat pertahanan Gilbert runtuh. Wajah pemuda berambut putih itu terlihat memerah—entah karena apa, tapi kedua alisnya mengerut seakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya di atas meja mulai mengepal. Melihat tanda yang sangat jelas ini membuat Francis memanggilnya pelan, "Gil."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Gilbert tidak sempat memasang _poker face_ miliknya saat Francis berkata, "Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti kata hati sesekali dan melawan prinsip hidupmu, kau tahu," ucapnya. Antonio tidak mengerti dan hanya melihat Francis juga Gilbert bergantian. Wajah Gilbert semakin memerah, "tidak semua Alfa seburuk yang kau pikirkan," sambung Francis dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya.

Tidak menjawab, Gilbert langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun dia segera pergi dengan cepat mengabaikan panggilan Antonio padanya. Diperhatikan dua sahabat baiknya, punggung Gilbert menghilang setelah keluar dari pintu kelas mereka. Francis tertawa kecil kemudian lalu menghela napas.

"Kau sangat mudah dibaca, Gilly. Honhon, _une telle_ _oméga_ _mignon_ ~"

"Eh? Eh? Apa sih? Hei, aku tidak mengerti!" Antonio terus melihat antara pintu dan Francis yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya, "Hei Fran!" teriaknya kesal sembari menarik lengan seragam yang dikenakan Beta tersebut hingga dia mengaduh pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _S_ _érieusement_ _,_ Toni!? Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Lovino selalu darah tinggi setiap bersamamu."

"Hah?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sebenarnya... sejak 'tragedi' itu, Gilbert beberapa kali mengalami _heat_ yang entah kenapa frekuensinya bertambah semenjak Ivan membantunya untuk pertama kali.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak kejadian pertama di antara mereka itu dan Ivan mau tak mau harus membantunya lagi. Membuat komunikasi di antara mereka berdua semakin kaku saja. Bahkan yang biasanya mereka cuek saat keduanya berganti baju bersama di kamar, kini mereka bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi agar tidak ada yang melihat tubuh telanjang satu sama lain. Gilbert tidak berani lagi menatap kedua mata Ivan langsung dan sebaliknya juga mungkin begitu.

Hanya saja posisi terakhir sukses membuat Gilbert tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sembari tetap mengatur arah laju dan kecepatan dildo di dalam lubang Gilbert, Ivan menahan tubuh Omega itu di pelukannya dengan posisi wajah Gilbert mendarat di bahunya. Saat itu, Gilbert tak dapat mengingat bagaimana suaranya atau mempedulikan ekspresinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu-bahu Ivan sementara hidungnya menghirup bau khas Alfa dengan rakus—seakan dia tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Seakan bau itu adalah _aphrodisiac_ yang membuatnya segera melupakan segalanya. Tak tahan lagi, Gilbert membuka mulutnya dan menggigit leher Ivan hingga Alfa itu mengerang.

Ivan segera menggeram saat itu juga, bagaikan mengikuti insting Alfanya yang tak ingin dikalahkan Omeganya begitu saja, Ivan ikut membuka mulutnya dan menggigit leher Gilbert juga menghisapnya lebih keras. Erangan pria albino itu menyadarkan Ivan, dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Gilbert menjauh darinya. Keduanya bertatapan dengan Ivan memasang muka serius menahan segala rasa yang ada sementara Gilbert dengan kedua mata sayunya. Namun mereka bersamaan mengatur napas masing-masing. Setelah itu, Ivan pergi tanpa kata-kata—masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah masing-masing seperti biasa. Ini terjadi kira-kira tiga hari yang lalu.

Ada yang tidak beres dan mereka yang jelas paling mengetahuinya.

Semua kesialan ini terjadi karena obat penahan insting Omega yang memang jarang bisa ditemui dan stoknya cepat habis itu tak pernah bisa bertahan sampai Gilbert kebagian membelinya. Dia selalu kehabisan, setiap dia mencoba memesan jauh hari sebelumnya, sudah terlalu banyak pesanan—bahkan di beberapa toko memberi perkiraan waktu Gilbert mendapat obat itu kemungkinan dua sampai tiga bulan lagi. Lalu klimaks dari semuanya ketika pacar Gilbert yang merupakan Beta arsitektur itu sedang dapat proyek besar yang mengharuskannya pindah ke luar kota beberapa waktu ke depan. Timing yang sangat pas mengingat sebelum keberangkatannya, hubungan mereka mulai merenggang.

Sebenarnya... bau Beta yang dicium oleh Antonio itu adalah bau ketika Gilbert melakukan dengan pacarnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya—lebih tepatnya kemarin. Di saat akan membicarakan bagaimana caranya mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik, Gilbert malah masuk lagi ke dalam masa _heat-_ nya. Sembari mengutuk kesal, akhirnya dia memasrahkan dirinya pada sang Beta. Diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat tinggal, Gilbert mulai berpikir mencari calon Beta berikutnya yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Tidak tidak. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan Iva—

"Jangan menghalangi jalan, Gil _._ "

"WAAAAAA!" sukses berteriak dan melompat, Gilbert langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan muka memerah menahan emosi, "Jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu, brengsek!" teriaknya reflek.

Yang diteriaki hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ivan membenarkan posisi tas di bahunya, "Aku sudah di sini sedari tadi menunggumu menyingkir dari pintu asrama kita dan kau tidak bergerak-gerak sampai akhirnya aku menyebut namamu, _da._ "

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Kenapa bocah besar ini selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat sih!? Dia masih menghindari tatapan Ivan ketika laki-laki itu kembali berbicara, "Emm... jadi apa aku boleh masuk ke kamarku?" tanyanya dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Akhirnya dalam diam, Gilbert berbalik lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya lebih dulu, disusul Ivan di belakangnya yang kemudian menutup pintu. Gilbert duduk di tepi kasurnya, memperhatikan Ivan yang dengan telaten melepas tas, sepatu, dan jasnya lalu merapikan posisinya masing-masing. Meski sadar diperhatikan, Ivan mencoba tidak peduli. Hingga akhirnya dia gerah dan akan melepas syalnya sembari berkata, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya langsung _to the point._

Tersentak, Gilbert langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak... tidak..." bisiknya. Dia melihat Ivan lalu ke bawah berkali-kali sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya, "A-Apa gigitanku membekas?" tanyanya sedikit menggerutu.

Ivan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali kemudian tertawa, "Hanya membekas sedikit, toh kau hanya menggigit—tidak sampai menghisapnya sepertiku," jeda sejenak, Ivan tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, "tapi bekas gigitanku di lehermu sangat terlihat _._ Seperti pernyataan jelas pada semua orang kalau kau memang milikku, _da,_ " ucapnya riang. Sukses membuat warna merah kembali memenuhi wajah Gilbert. Dia jadi terlihat menggemaskan di mata Ivan yang membuat pemuda besar itu diam-diam suka menggodanya.

"A-A-AKU BUKAN MILIKMU, BUKAN!" Gilbert reflek berteriak. Tapi, saat mulutnya terbuka lagi dan akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba dia terlihat ragu. Masih dengan wajah memerah, Gilbert menghindari tatapan _innocent_ Ivan padanya, "Setidaknya... belum."

Hanya bisikan, tapi Ivan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, "Belum?"

Ah, terucap. Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Mundur? Mundur sekarang? Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, kedua tangannya telah meremas pinggir sprei di kanan kiri tubuhnya, "I-Ivan..." memikirkan kata-kata yang pas, tapi tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya laki-laki beriris merah itu memberanikan dirinya menatap Ivan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, "...kau sudah mendengar nasihatku? Untuk mencari Omegamu sendiri, hm?" dia memaksakan senyumnya yang membanggakan baginya itu.

Ivan sedikit kaget mendapat pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu... jujur saja. Dia mencoba menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan yang memastikan apakah Gilbert benar-benar bertanya seperti itu padanya. Tapi, yang dia lihat hanyalah senyum sombong khas pria albino itu mengesampingkan mukanya yang masih memerah. Ivan menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Tidak," dia memainkan syal yang masih melingkar di lehernya, "aku ragu ada yang bisa kuat denganku, _da._ Ayah pernah bilang aku bisa mengetahui Omega itu bisa menyeimbangiku atau tidak dari bau mereka. Tapi... bau Omega yang pernah kucium—" laki-laki _Russian_ itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah di balik syalnya.

"—hanya kau, Gil."

Mendengar ini, Gilbert sedikit membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tapi yah... apa yang membuatnya terkejut? Hal seperti ini sudah diperkirakannya untuk seorang _freaky nerd_ seperti Ivan, 'kan? Gilbert tiba-tiba merasa mendapat dorongan baru. Atau mungkin ejekan untuk lebih jelasnya. Dia menyeringai dan membuka mulutnya ketika dia akan mengeluarkan suara lagi sampai rasa panas mendadak menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ng!? A—Aaah!" Gilbert langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat dan kedua lututnya segera merapat menutupi bagian sensitifnya. Ivan segera menyadarinya, apalagi begitu bau yang sangat dikenalnya memaksa masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Ivan terengah sesaat namun segera menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika dia akan bergerak mendekati Gilbert.

Apa yang terjadi? Sekilas Ivan merasa... sekujur tubuhnya enggan menuruti perintah otaknya dan langsung memenuhi instingnya yang telah lama ditahan dengan keras.

Ivan Braginsky menelan ludah.

Mungkinkah... dia sudah mencapai batasnya?

Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya. Berulang kali bertanya di kepalanya, apa yang dia inginkan? Apa yang dia butuhkan? Siapa yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya? Siapa yang dia butuhkan sebagaimana orang itu membutuhkannya? Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan?

Bukankah jawabannya begitu mudah?

Entah karena instingnya atau naluri terdalam dari tubuhnya. Otaknya terasa mati meski memberinya perintah terakhir... pasrahkan saja semuanya. Pasrahkan semua pada hukum alam, pada instingnya, pada nalurinya, pada keinginannya, pada kebutuhannya. Gilbert berdiri lalu berjalan terhuyung ke arah Ivan yang reflek menangkapnya dengan bingung. Panik segera melanda, kedua tangan Ivan bergetar—ingin mencengkram tubuh Omega itu lalu menjatuhkannya dan memperkosanya sampai puas. Ivan ketakutan sendiri dengan pikirannya itu.

Namun saat Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua iris merah itu menangkap kedua _violet_ miliknya, Ivan tak bisa berpikir lagi. Gilbert mendekati wajah Ivan, napas keduanya bertemu ketika pria albino itu menyeringai lagi meski wajahnya telah berkeringat, "Kau... Alfa yang kuat, kesese~ itu benar," kedua tangan Gilbert merayap lalu mengalungkan dirinya di belakang leher Ivan yang tak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya ketika Gilbert menjilat bibirnya yang masih tertutup.

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah Omega luar biasa sepertiku, 'kan?"

Gilbert langsung menangkap bibir Ivan yang sedikit terbuka lalu memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Hal yang langsung tidak dibiarkan lama oleh Ivan yang segera mendorongnya masuk kembali ke dalam mulut sang pemilik. Lidah Alfa itu mengamuk di dalam mulut calon Omeganya sembari tubuhnya menuntun tubuh Gilbert untuk jatuh di atas kasurnya. Begitu merasa tubuhnya telah berbaring, Gilbert membuka kedua matanya, bersamaan dengan Ivan yang melepaskan ciuman pembuka mereka.

Aneh. Dia sudah melakukan _sex_ berkali-kali, namun baru kali ini dia merasa tubuhnya sepanas ini. Sangat panas... seakan berteriak meminta sesuatu. Kedua mata Gilbert mulai berair, tak sanggup menahan gejolak dari dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Gilbert mencakar sprei di bawahnya sementara mulutnya terus mengeluarkan uap panas, dia dapat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terangkat-angkat—mencari gesekan pada bagian tubuh Ivan yang sangat membuatnya penasaran. Tidak tahan lagi, Gilbert berbisik kesal, "Cepat... sentuh aku, _nerd!_ "

Ivan mendelik marah sebelum memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Gilbert, menahan lidah tanpa tulang itu di antara keduanya, "Bukan kau yang memberi perintah, _da,_ " nada Ivan yang mengancam itu dan tatapan dingin Ivan yang seakan merendahkannya justru membuat tubuh Gilbert semakin panas—entah kenapa. Kedua tangannya terkulai tak berdaya di samping kepalanya. Harusnya dia mulai menyesal memilih Alfa karena dirinya dibuat seakan tak berguna seperti yang selalu dia keluhkan selama ini. Berbeda dari dia yang dulu masih memiliki hak melawan jika bersama Beta—dan itu yang membuatnya masih bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu... kenapa?

Kenapa tubuhnya justru terasa menyenangi perlakuan ini?

Apa-apaan ini... seakan logikanya tentang harga diri menghilang entah kemana.

Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Sadar posisimu di sini, Gil. Aku ingin kau melihatku apapun yang akan aku lakukan padamu dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata selain desahanmu itu, _da,_ " mendengar itu, Gilbert mulai membuka matanya meski tak sepenuhnya lalu mengangguk. Ivan semakin menjepit lidah Omega itu di antara kedua jarinya membuat Gilbert mendesah di tengah erang kesakitannya. Kedua kakinya yang telah berada di sisi kanan kiri tubuh Ivan mulai bergerak gelisah.

Meski menyadari itu, Ivan tidak mempedulikannya. Di sisi lain, senyum mengerikan yang tak pernah dia tahu memilikinya langsung muncul di wajahnya. Wajah Gilbert yang selalu merasa _superior_ di hadapannya terhapus begitu saja di kepalanya, Ivan bersumpah akan selalu merekam wajah Gilbert yang sangat membutuhkannya, terkulai tak berdaya di bawahnya, bagaikan pelacur lemah yang tak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa dirinya. Ah, dia sangat menikmati ini! Dia sangat menantikan tubuh yang bisa menjadi mainan seksualnya—hanya miliknya seorang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu dia manfaatkan saja status terkuatnya itu?

Haha. Bodoh sekali.

Memulai aksinya, Ivan menarik dua jarinya lalu kembali mengajak lidah Gilbert menari dengan lidahnya. Ketika dia tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya, Ivan menggigit bibir bawah Gilbert hingga berdarah. Anehnya, lagi-lagi Gilbert bukan mengerang kesakitan melainkan mendesah. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut Ivan sekarang, tak kuat lagi berpegangan pada spreinya. Kedua tangan Ivan telah turun, mencubit dan memelintir ujung _nipple_ itu kasar bagaikan tak berperasaan. Gilbert bisa merasakan kedua _nipple_ miliknya memerah dan menegang tapi... tidak masalah, dia menyukainya.

"Ngg—ah! Ivan—Ivan! Oh! Ngh!" kedua tangan Ivan mulai meraba pahanya setelah merobek celananya. Seluruh tubuh Gilbert telah berkeringat dan berkali-kali dia melengkungkan punggungnya, meminta Ivan menyentuh semuanya. Semuanya. Tapi, semakin dia meminta, Ivan justru mulai menghindari bagian-bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya. Saat jari telunjuk pria itu masuk ke dalam lubang di perutnya, rasa geli membuat seluruh tubuhnya berjengit. Sesuatu yang tidak dia sangka dapat memberinya rangsangan lebih.

Klimaksnya, ketika Ivan membuka _boxer_ Gilbert namun tidak melakukan apapun. Malah senyum _childish_ Ivan memberi firasat buruk pada Omega malang itu. Ivan hanya memijat-mijat dua bola zakarnya, lalu sekitar pahanya. Terus menghindari benda yang sudah berdiri tegak dan bergetar itu. Ujungnya terlihat berusaha mengeluarkan lebih dari sekedar _pre-cum_ tapi Ivan tidak akan membiarkannya semudah itu, membuat Gilbert semakin frustasi dan melesakkan kepalannya pada bantal sembari terus berteriak.

Oh, demi apapun... berikan padanya sekarang juga!—dia akan memohon—ya! Dia akan memohon... dia akan melakukan apapun seandainya Ivan mengizinkannya. Kedua matanya berusaha memberi tatapan isyarat pada Ivan yang terus tersenyum kejam melihat reaksinya dan laki-laki besar itu masih menggeleng.

Sekitar sepuluh menit—mungkin—lamanya Gilbert harus mati-matian menahan siksa dari Ivan yang mempermainkannya itu. Lubang bawahnya sudah terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan pelumas dan permukaannya kembang-kempis seakan mengundang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Pria Braginsky itu hanya mencolek permukaannya tersebut lalu mengelus atau sekedar melingkarinya, hingga dia iseng memasukkan sedikit ujung jarinya ke dalam tapi sebelum Gilbert menariknya, Ivan langsung menarik kembali tangannya membuat Gilbert lagi-lagi berteriak frustasi.

"Sakit, _da?_ " Gilbert tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Pertanyaan Ivan segera membuatnya mengangguk cepat, "Seperti ini rasanya ketika aku harus mati-matian menahan diri karena keegoisanmu. Dan aku bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini sekarang juga agar kau semakin mengerti posisi yang seharusnya di antara kita, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Omega itu langsung membuka kedua matanya syok, "Ja-Jangan! Tidak! Ja-Jangan ti-tinggalkan aku!" teriak Gilbert parau.

Ivan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu?"

Menahan teriakan tubuhnya, Gilbert terengah, "I-Itu bukan perintah, itu pe-permintaan. Ku-Kumohon Ivan..." masih belum puas dengan jawabannya, Ivan tetap diam di tempat. Dia ingin Gilbert benar-benar membuang seluruh harga dirinya dan cepat atau lambat, Gilbert menyadari hal itu. Dengan linangan air mata, akhirnya Gilbert mengatakannya, "...maaf—maafkan aku. Maafkan aku ka-karena keegoisanku..." bisiknya.

Ivan tersenyum lagi, "Bukan hanya itu, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari memijat paha Gilbert, menggodanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Gilbert harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah.

"A-Aku egois, aku... seharusnya tahu posisiku sebagai Omega. Aku seharusnya tidak memaksamu menahan diri. Maafkan aku, a-aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apa saja padaku, karena itu ma-maafkan aku, kumohon." Dan di akhirnya, Gilbert mulai terisak pelan. Walau begitu, Ivan tersenyum semakin senang.

" _Da!_ Maafmu kuterima!" Ivan memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat Gilbert menatapnya bingung, "Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya dan mengapa kau pantas mendapatkannya, _da._ "

Tersentak lagi, Gilbert mengerang kesal. Namun gumaman polos Ivan seakan mengancamnya dan Gilbert pun segera diam. Isakannya mulai reda, Gilbert memutar tubuhnya menjadikan posisinya menungging sekarang. Membiarkan pantatnya terangkat ke udara sementara wajahnya menekan bantal semakin dalam. Ingin menangis rasanya, antara karena penghancuran harga dirinya, rasa malu, dan... tubuhnya mulai terasa perih. Gila, tapi dia akan melakukannya. Ivan tersenyum senang mendapat pemandangan lubang pribadi itu berkedut memohon tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tolong... tandai aku, jadikan aku Omega pribadimu. Ma-Masuki aku sekarang juga, tuan Alfa."

Suara parau Gilbert benar-benar membuat segalanya lebih baik. Ivan menyeringai dan menyentuh bongkahan pantat di depannya dan mengelusnya pelan sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang di tengah. Gilbert berteriak lemah, kedua tangannya mencakar bantal di bawahnya. Tidak cukup. Tidak cukup. Dia ingin lebih, dia terus memundurkan pantatnya—tak peduli meski dia menabrak wajah pasangannya.

Setelah puas merasakan pelumas alami itu dengan lidahnya, Ivan menarik diri. Dia mulai menyiapkan posisinya lalu memasukkan bendanya perlahan. Dia akan merasakan Omega untuk yang pertama kalinya sementara meski Gilbert sudah berkali-kali merasakan Beta, tetap saja dia akan merasakan Alfa untuk yang pertama kalinya pula. Keduanya tidak bisa mundur lagi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ivan mendorong keras hingga sepenuhnya sudah masuk dan langsung menabrak titik Gilbert di dalam sana. Menegang, tubuh Gilbert langsung melengkung sempurna. Dia berteriak tanpa suara dan kedua tangannya sukses merobek bantal di bawahnya.

Jepitan di bawah sana membuat Ivan memejamkan sebelah matanya erat dan menggertakkan giginya. Kontrol tubuhnya segera menghilang sepenuhnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu untuk Gilbert terbiasa, Ivan memulai _pace_ yang kasar dan cepat membuat tubuh Gilbert terdorong-dorong meski kepalanya terkulai pasrah di atas bantal. Desahan Omega itu mulai mengeras, mengisi seluruh ruangan. Saliva Gilbert menetes di ujung mulutnya, lidahnya nyaris keluar, dan kedua matanya berkabut. Semuanya terasa melayang apalagi saat pria albino itu mulai menyesuaikan ritme dengan sang Alfa yang mencengkram erat kedua pinggangnya.

"Di-Di sana—NGH! AH! _JA! JA! MEHR MEHR! SCHWERER!_ " Ivan memajukan tubuhnya, hidung besarnya menggesek leher Gilbert, menderu napasnya seakan dia bernapas dengan tubuh _Prussian_ tersebut. Sebelah tangannya turun dan mencengkram erat benda Gilbert, mengocoknya sesuai ritme yang mereka pasang.

Rasanya Gilbert tak dapat melihat apapun lagi. Dia membiarkan Ivan menghisap lehernya, menggigitnya hingga akan meninggalkan bekas baru. Dorongan terakhir membuat mereka keluar bersama, Gilbert dapat merasakan cairan Ivan memenuhi tubuhnya, menyebarkan bau baru yang akan menempel kuat padanya. Meski sprei Ivan telah dipenuhi cairan lengketnya, Gilbert tak peduli—dia jatuh di atas cairannya sendiri. Ivan mengeluarkan diri dari dalam Gilbert, membiarkan Omeganya itu terbaring menyamping dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Wajah yang dia pasang seolah menunjukkan dia sama sekali belum puas.

Sama sekali bukan masalah, Ivan justru menantikan wajah itu.

Ya, memohonlah padanya.

"Ah—akh... Ivan ah... _bitte fick mich. Bitte._ "

Ivan mempersiapkan dirinya lagi. Kedua mata Gilbert terpaku dengan tubuh besar yang terbentuk sempurna di hadapannya. Kalau diingat, dia memang tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Ivan yang berganti baju meski sudah sekamar sejak masuk SMA. Lalu kedua mata itu semakin turun dan... pria albino itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Oh, Gilbert tahu dia tidak akan bisa lagi hidup tanpa 'senjata' Alfanya. Mendapat tatapan lapar itu, Ivan tertawa kecil.

" _Use english please?_ "

Gilbert menarik tubuhnya hingga dia menyandar pada kepala kasur Ivan. Dia membuka lebar kakinya. Memperlihatkan lubangnya yang berkedut lapar lagi dengan cairan Ivan sebelumnya sedikit keluar di sela-selanya. Dengan seringai khasnya, Gilbert menahan kedua kakinya tetap terbuka dan menatap Ivan menggoda.

" _Please fuck me. Please fuck me harder and rougher, my Alpha?_ "

Tak beda jauh dari Gilbert, kedua mata Ivan mulai terlihat lapar dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Oh, dia akan menyantap hidangannya ini kapanpun. _Hell,_ dia tak akan pernah lapar lagi.

Sepertinya... Ivan akan berterima kasih dengan siapapun yang sudah membuatnya sekamar dengan Omega yang luar biasa.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Sudah dua hari, _mon ami!_ Dua hari! Dan ditambah sekarang, berarti Gilly sudah tidak masuk tiga hari!" Francis Bonnefoy mengomel pada teman baiknya yang berjalan di sampingnya saat ini, "Atau aku perlu menghitung dari hari Jum'at kemarin? Oke, berarti kita sudah tidak melihat Gilly selama enam hari! Ini sangat jarang terjadi, kau juga mengerti, 'kan?" tanya Francis pada Antonio yang hanya menatapnya sedari tadi.

Tertawa, Antonio mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi, jika terjadi apapun Gil akan menghubungi kita. Kupikir kalau dia tidak menghubungi justru itu artinya dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?" dia mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari saku celananya, "Atau kalau kau masih penasaran, bagaimana jika kita ke kamar Gil sekarang?"

Sepakat, akhirnya kedua sahabat baik Gilbert itu mengubah arah tujuan mereka menuju asrama dimana kamar Gil ada di sana. Namun, begitu pintu kamar terbuka, Ivan Braginsky keluar dan saat akan menutup pintu dia mendapati dua teman seangkatan yang dikenalnya meski tidak begitu dekat.

" _Privet,_ " Ivan menutup pintu lalu menatap keduanya bergantian, "ada apa?"

Mereka membalas sapaan Ivan dengan santai lalu Francis yang membuka pembicaraan, "Kami ingin menjenguk Gil, apa dia baik-baik saja Ivan?" tanyanya. Ivan mengedipkan kedua matanya dan suasana mereka sempat _awkward_ sampai Francis kembali berkata meski sedikit canggung, "Kau tahu... kami sudah tidak melihat Gil sekitar enam hari, jadi kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya... jika boleh," tambahnya, melihat senyum Ivan begitu mengintimidasi.

"Oh, tentu saja, _da,_ " dengan senyum polosnya, Ivan merapikan syalnya sembari berkata, "Gil baik-baik saja. Tapi dua hari belakangan ini memang pinggang dan punggungnya sedikit bermasalah sehingga dia tidak bisa berjalan," jelasnya apa adanya.

Di sini... Francis mulai curiga, "Tidak bisa berjalan?"

" _Da,_ mau melihatnya?" Ivan bergerak menyentuh gagang pintunya. Francis menatap Antonio lalu keduanya mengangguk menunggu pintu terbuka.

Begitu pintu terbuka, mereka bisa melihat Gilbert yang _topless—_ entah dia memakai bawahan atau tidak karena dia memakai selimut yang menutupinya—sedang tiduran di kasur Ivan. Pria albino itu sempat tidak peduli karena sedang memainkan Hpnya sebelum mematikannya lalu bergumam, "Kenapa kau balik lagi, I—"

Dan kedua iris merahnya syok melihat dua teman terbaiknya yang mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

Warna merah langsung memenuhi wajah Gilbert—namun sebelum dia berteriak, Ivan sudah lebih dulu menutup pintunya, membuat perhatian Francis dan Antonio kembali padanya, "Aku tidak bohong, 'kan?" tanya Ivan. Kedua manusia di depannya mengangguk kaku lalu Francis dengan muka syoknya menarik tangan Antonio yang tersenyum antusias.

" _FELICITACIÓN IVAN! GILBEEEERT!_ " teriak Antonio senang sembari melambaikan tangan. Francis juga tertawa sembari melambaikan tangan meski ekspresi kagetnya masih terbaca. Ivan membalas lambaian tangan mereka, setelah keduanya menghilang, Ivan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Gilbert memasang muka marah dan kesalnya, "KAU! Sialan! Apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan tentang privasi!?" raung Gilbert meski tahu Ivan akan mengabaikannya. Sesuai dugaannya, dengan santai Ivan duduk di samping kasur sementara Gilbert memukul bahunya kesal—meski tidak bertenaga penuh, "Dengarkan aku juga, _verdammt_!"

"Sakit Gil," ujar Ivan datar sembari menangkap pergelangan tangan Gilbert. Menariknya pelan hingga dia bisa menangkap bibir Gilbert yang terbuka karena sedang berteriak. Kedua alisnya mengernyit kesal tapi lidahnya akhirnya merespon lidah Ivan yang kembali masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam mulutnya. Masih memegang tangannya, Ivan melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menempelkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Gilbert.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya, moy krolik._ _"_

Gilbert mengerut kesal dengan wajah memerah, " _B_ _löd_ _._ "

Belum sempat menebak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, Gilbert dapat merasakan tubuhnya semakin didorong ke bawah. Begitu sadar, pria berambut putih itu langsung menahan tubuh Ivan di atasnya, "Tunggu tunggu, kau bilang kau ada kelas sekarang!" teriaknya panik.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin lagi, _da._ "

" _DON'T YOU FUCKING 'DA' ME!_ Tidak Ivan! Aku baru mulai sembuh! Ji-Jika kau melakukannya lagi bisa-bisa aku tidak akan masuk kelas seminggu ini!"

" _Ne moi problemy._ "

" _NEIN—AH!_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Setelah ronde baru dimulai waktu itu... sesuai perkiraan, Gilbert benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu ini sehingga harus mendapat kelas tambahan di minggu depannya. Selama itu pula dia harus mengungsi ke kamar Alfred dan Lovino demi menghindari beruang yang bisa menyerangnya tiba-tiba di malam hari. Dan itu juga tidak gampang karena baik Alfred dan Lovino tidak bisa tenang mencium bau Ivan sebagai Alfa yang menandai tubuhnya. Terutama Alfred, oh... betapa Gilbert ingin memberi lakban pada mulut rival Alfanya itu.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia tidak bersama Francis atau Antonio saja... dengan mereka, dia tidak akan pernah bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah justru dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan terus bermain jika bersama mereka. _No offense._

Yang jelas, setelah semua yang dialaminya belakangan ini, Gilbert Beilschmidt kembali menulis di _awesome diary_ miliknya...

...sepertinya dia mendapat Alfa yang telah menghisap habis ke- _awesome-_ an di dalam dirinya.

 _Well, as long as he can feel good and err... love him, why not?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets."**_

" _ **That even if we separate, we will reunite again."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **["Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back."]**_

 _ **["That's fine, for you're my one and only love."]**_

 _\- Hatsune Miku ft Megurine Luka (Magnet)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlalu banyak yang harus ditranslate, _so give me a break—_ #heh Semua bahasa asing selain inggris di sini aku dapat dari _Google Translate_ jadi maaf jika ada yang tidak tepat ya :"))

Lalu, voilaaaaa~~~ selamat datang di proyek kedua Omegaverse Trilogy iniiii / berarti tinggal satu lagi ya heheee mayoritas readers di fic USUK yang sebelumnya udah berhasil nebak sih x"D di sini penjelasan Alfa Beta-nya ditambah lagi di dalam cerita, mengingat aku juga baru selesai _research_ Omegaverse sebelum membuat ini, jadi maaf kalau di fic USUK kemaren banyak yang kurang ehe. Tapi, memang ada beberapa bagian Omegaverse yang aku _arrange_ sendiri karena beberapa alasan, semoga bisa diterima ehe. #apakamu

Di sini, Gilbert dan Ludwig memang tidak saudaraan jadi harap dimengerti kalau umur mereka berbeda dan tidak ada komunikasi yang signifikan ufu~ Dan supaya tidak bingung, aku jabarkan umur karakter di trilogy ini yaaa...

 _ **Alfred & Lovino : 17 tahun**_

 _ **Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, & Ivan : 18 tahun**_

 _ **Arthur : 23 tahun**_

 _ **Ludwig : 25 tahun**_

Maaf untuk segala _error_ yang ada dan semoga suka juga dapet _feels_ fic ini ya. Gak sempet ngecek ulaaang orz. _Mind to review please? Thanks before :)_


End file.
